Princeliness: 100 Series
by II PermaFrost II
Summary: Things get decidedly interesting when Prince Gumball calls Marshall Lee both pathetic and a Princess. GumLee PWP (This is entirely angry sex. Not gonna lie.)


"You're bringing that up _**NOW**_!?"

"Er... Well..."

"You are **balls deep** in my ass and you talk about **CANDY LAMPS**!?"

Prince Gumball blinked, mouthing wordlessly at the grey skinned man below him, brain tripping as it tried to keep up. He was understandably having a little difficulty wrapping his mind around Marshall Lee's sudden anger, being as he was in the middle of a very intimate moment with the vampire.

Prince Gumball was fucking Marshall Lee and he'd somehow managed to put his foot in his mouth, so to speak.

Blood red eyes and the glint of sharp teeth flashed angrily at him as firm hands began pushing on his chest and arms.

"Get off me!" Marshall snarled.

Well, someone was being a little over dramatic.

Frowning, Prince Gumball grabbed the bed sheets on either side of Marshall more firmly and pressed back against the hands shoving against him, shifting his hips slightly and causing the vampire to twitch.

"Marshall, I didn't-" Glob, it was hard to think.

"No! I'm not in the mood anymore! Get off!" Marshall repeated, sharp claws biting into the Prince's chest, the jabs of pain helping to clear his head a bit.

"Marshall! Come on- Please?" Grabbing Marshall's wrists, Gumball pressed them down into the mattress by the vampires head, wondering how they'd gone from a wonderful round of pleasurable sex to, well-

"**Get off**!" And that was his cue to get out of and off his actually angry demonic-vampire lover.

"Okay! Just- Just hold on!" Gumball pleaded, swallowing heavily as he shifted his weight. Bracing himself against the bed, he regretfully slid out of Marshall, his hot, hard and dripping cock twinging with what could only be disappointment at being unsheathed so early.

Prince Gumball was still mourning the loss of Marshall's body when said vampire rolled away from him and off the bed, picked up his discarded shirt and almost violently began tugging it on.

"Marshall Lee!" Hurriedly, Gumball jumped off his bed and ran to Marshall, grabbing his arms to keep him from buttoning up his shirt. Crimson eyes glowed dangerously at him and the Prince knew that he was in very real danger of losing body parts. "Just what the hell are you so mad about?" He hissed, squeezing the vampires arms tightly and stepping in close to him.

"Fucking let go of me Bubba!"

Oh dear, his actual name. Marshall really was angry.

"No-"

"I really don't want to hurt you... But you are **trying my patience!**"

Prince Gumball wisely released Marshall Lee and backed away from him, holding out his hands in a placating manner. Diversionary and Calming tactics: Princeliness 101. Unfortunately Marshall wasn't calming down- his eyes remained glowy and evil looking (definitely not a good sign), his claws were long and his fingers visibly tensed (Gumball quickly seized a pillow from the bed and held it over his still hard crotch as a weak sort of defense), and his fangs were long, sharp and potentially deadly; not at all the little teeth that gave him delicious pricks of pleasure.

Marshall growled at him lowly with a look that promised pain if he dared to step near him again. The Prince swallowed, tightly gripping the pillow in his hands and watching as Marshall Lee buttoned up his shirt with angry, jerky sort of movements.

But Glob it was hard to think with a hard dick, hot blood and a thoroughly ravished, (albeit angry) looking, sinfully beautiful, half naked demon-vampire standing in front of him.

His cock twitched again and Gumball cast a glare down at it. Now was not the time. He was not that sort of vile man. Marshall Lee was clearly done with him for the evening.

"Where the **fuck** are my pants!?"

"What? You're leaving?"

The dry, scathing look he received went straight to his penis. Which did not help the situation in the slightest.

"No your Highness, I only demanded you stop fucking me so that we could sit here and contemplate our life choices together."

He was **really** mad.

Embarrassed, Prince Gumball pressed the pillow held over his nether regions a little harder and looked at the floor, blood pounding in his ears. At first, he didn't quite realize what he was looking at, but when it dawned on him, he chanced a glance up at the still mostly nude vampire, who was thankfully looking in the other direction, and quickly, he used his foot to push Marshall's pants under the bed and shifted to stand where they had been.

Perhaps not all was lost.

Licking his lips, Gumball watched Marshall warily for a second before trying to reason with him; Princeliness 102.

"Look Marshall-" Another growl and a dark look. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about the new development we're putting in and-"

"Stop. Just fucking stop Gumball."

How was Marshall Lee able to look so damn scary with only a red, button up shirt on?

"I-Sorry." The Prince had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"Ugh. Fucking hopeless." Marshall groaned, gripping at his hair.

"Uh... What is, exactly?"

"You are, dumbass!"

Gumball frowned, violet eyes narrowing slightly at the vampire.

"Now just a damn minute Marshall Lee!" Gumball took a step forward, a red eye flashed warningly at him. "No! You're going to bloody well tell me what I've done! To- To-!" He gestured with a hand, searching for the words. "Deserve such treatment!"

"You won't shut up for one fucking minute about your stupid downtown project!"

"Ugh." Prince Gumball rolled his eyes and looked towards the ceiling. "You're such a Princess Marshall!"

_**"What!?"**_

"You heard me!" The Prince glared at Marshall, putting his free hand on his hip, the other flattening out over the pillow. "As soon as I'm not showering you with attention, you get all snarly and jealous. It's pathetic."

No amount of pillows would've saved him from the onslaught that followed that statement.

Yelping in a voice far shriller than the Prince would've liked to admit, the pillow that had been previously protecting his sensitive bits was ripped from his grasp and the snarl that flooded his senses filled him with an acute fear. Vibrant, blood red eyes and glistening pointed teeth filled his vision and the sharp pain of his shoulders being pierced with vicious claws shocked his body.

As he hit the hard candy floor of his bedroom, Prince Gumball felt the air rush from his lungs and stars burst before his eyes, momentarily leaving him completely vulnerable to an extraordinarily pissed off Vampire King.

Definitely not a situation he ever wanted to be in, let alone while nude.

Gasping for breath and blinking furiously to clear the sudden tears (from smacking his head on the floor) and stars from his vision, Gumball flailed about uselessly with his hands, desperately searching for anything he could use for protection.

"You wanna call me pathetic again, Bubbles?" Marshall Lee was straddling the Prince's body, bare knees on either side of his waist, hands firmly pressing the pink man to the floor, claws biting into his flesh. His teeth were bared and the rigidness of the vampires body suggested he was prepared to lunge downward and sink his fangs right into Gumball's throat.

Everything about his demeanour said he was fully ready to end the Candy Prince right then and there on the mans own bedroom floor.

"Oh, look at the bad boy!" Gumball yelled, throwing caution and reason to the window. He seized Marshall's wrists and tried pulling them from his shoulders. "Screaming and shrieking! Jealous over toffee trash bins and pixie stick **fire hydrants!**"

"I am **warning you** twinkletoes-!"

Prince Gumball barked in laughter, cutting off the growl of rage from his lover.

"Can't handle being back seat to spun sugar windows and candy cane door frames!" He twisted his body, knocking the vampire off balance and successfully removing the claws from his skin. "Time to get the stick out of your ass Marshall Lee! **The world doesn't revolve around you!**" The Prince roared, lunging upwards and grabbing Marshall by the shoulders, twisting them both to this side and pinning him to the floor.

Marshall gave a demonic shriek, lashing out with his hands and seizing the previously discarded crotch pillow.

"And what do you suggest I put up there!? _**Your Majesty!?**_" He struck the side of Gumball's head with the pillow and the pushed hard on it, startling the man and knocking him off himself.

"My dick!" The Prince yelled in reply, getting to his hands and knees and glaring at Marshall who glowered in return.

"You'd like that wouldn't you! **Asshole**!" Marshall lunged over, tackling Gumball and biting his ear harshly.

"As a matter of fact! **I would!**" Hooking a leg around Marshall's knees, and wrapping his arms around the vampire, Gumball rolled them over and slammed his mouth against Marshall's, teeth clacking against extended fangs.

Over and into furniture the two rolled about the room, hands grasping limbs, nails and claws tearing flesh, insults flying into the air, teeth biting into skin. They fought, bit, kissed and raged around the floor until with a loud thunk, Gumball's head hit his heavy desk leg, stunning him just long enough for Marshall to get the upper hand.

"You are dead to me, you bastard!" Marshall growled pink and red blood dribbling down from the corners of his smirking lips. He lifted a pink stained claw to his mouth and liked the sweet liquid from it.

One hand clutching at his smarting head, the other gripping Marshall's hip in a bruising hold, the Prince squinted at his lover through watery eyes.

"Bit rich coming from you."

"Heh."

Stars exploded in front of Prince Gumball's eyes again, but thankfully not due to head trauma this time. A gasp of pleasure escaped his lips and his own hand gripped his hair in a sudden spasm, as Marshall suddenly impaled himself on Gumballs' recently revived cock.

Groaning, Gumball jerked his body upwards, bracing his back and neck against the desk leg and pressing his feet against the floor, giving himself leverage. One hand dragged itself down Marshall's back and clutched at his ass, the other hand dug its fingers into the taught muscle further up the vampires back. Gritting his teeth, Gumball thrust upwards into Marshall's body, eyes drinking in the sight of his lover.

Marshall had his eyes closed in ecstasy as he moved above the Prince dark lashes fanned over his cheeks. His mouth open, giving voice to the most delicious sounds Gumball had ever heard and his arms were raised over his head, hands clutching desperately at his own hair. He was kneeling over Gumball's hips, balancing on his toes and knees, moving himself along Gumball's throbbing shaft, shirt hanging loosely off his body, most of the buttons scattered about the floor somewhere.

"Oh, holy sugar canes..." Gumball whispered as he watched Marshall. "Shit Marshall you're..."

One lust clouded red eye slid open and looked at him heatedly.

"Shut up and fuck me, Bubbles."

Princeliness 103: Never keep your guests waiting.


End file.
